


Number 37

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: meeting in prison au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 37

Josh hums, tapping out a beat on his cot. He's really quite bored.

He's on the verge of screaming, just to liven things up, when the warden's shift ends and in walks another warden. One Josh has never seen before.

Oh, he's _cute._ Josh could just eat the guy up.

He looks alarmingly out of place, too. His eyes are darting around nervously, and his shoulders are hunched in. He doesn't look like a big, tough correctional officer. He looks like an elementary school teacher.

He's a slight guy, too. Josh is pretty sure that a mild breeze would be enough to send the guy flying away.

"Hey," he calls out to the new warden.

The warden jumps, spinning around to face Josh. "H-hi," he mumbles.

Josh grins at him. "I'm Josh. What's your name?"

"Tyler," the guy says.

"Tyler," Josh repeats. "Tyler Joseph."

Tyler looks up at him, startled. "How- how did you know my last name?"

"Magic," Josh says, wiggling his fingers.

Tyler stares at him.

"I have the power of reading name tags," Josh explains.

Tyler blushes, looking down at his name tag that's pinned to his shirt. "Oh. Right."

"So, Tyler Joseph," Josh says easily, standing up and leaning against the bars, "what brings you to this fine establishment?"

Tyler shuffles his feet, looking down. "Had to pay the bills," he mumbles.

"Hey! Same here!" Josh says. "How about that?"

Tyler blinks at him. "...oh," he says.

"Look at that," Josh says. "We already have so much in common."

"Well, sort of-"

"You're going to have a great time here," Josh promises, and hopes that Tyler sticks around. He doesn't see himself getting bored with this guy anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Find prompts [here](http://solo-chaos.tumblr.com/post/96228144689/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-ill-write-a-short-fic) and request them [here](http://www.solo-chaos.tumblr.com/ask).


End file.
